Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a cable modem apparatus, a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus, a broadcasting signal transmitting apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a cable modem apparatus, a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus, a broadcasting signal transmitting apparatus and a control method thereof, which can reduce power consumed in receiving data of broadcasting signals through a plurality of channels.
Description of Related Art
A conventional cable modem or a set-top box having a built-in cable modem has a structure of always consuming power to communicate with a headend through a hybrid fiber-coax (HFC) network, even when the cable modem or set-top box is not in use. The cable modem or the set-top box consumes power 24 hours per day as long as a power cord is connected and a power switch is not turned off. In particular, a user is inconvenienced as it takes a long time to boot the set-top box when the power cord is unplugged and then plugged in again. Thus, a user is likely to always keep the cable modem or set-top box connected to power.
Although a user may cause the cable modem to enter a standby mode or a sleep mode through a power button on a remote controller, communication between the headend and the cable modem is still maintained for 24 hours per day to be ready when needed by a user. Therefore, the existing cable modem and set-top box have a problem of wastefully consuming much power even while a user does not view a cable broadcast.